


A Fleeting Moment

by EternalSurvivor



Series: Naruto Rare Pairs [22]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Adultery, Canon Compliant, Closets, Drunkenness, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalSurvivor/pseuds/EternalSurvivor
Summary: I brief instance of stolen intimacy between Kakashi Hatake and Asuma Sarutobi.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Sarutobi Asuma
Series: Naruto Rare Pairs [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1417702
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	A Fleeting Moment

**Author's Note:**

> While still trying to work through my writer's block, I decided to try my had at the kinktober prompts this year, just for fun. Over the month of October, I'll be writing several short, NSFW one-shots for this even. The prompt for Day One is Mutual Masturbation. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy.

Butterflies flitted through his stomach. It wasn’t his first time touching another man, but with Asuma everything felt so new and forbidden. He shouldn’t be here. Not with this man, not with his fly down and a large, delightfully calloused hand gripping his aching cock. 

Oh no, Kakashi Hatake should definitely not be here. Not with one of his oldest friends -one of the only people he could say he truly trusted. Not when they were supposed to be celebrating Asuma's pending fatherhood. 

The announcement shouldn’t have been a surprise. Asuma and Kurenai kept their relationship on the down low, but it was steady, committed. The pair came as a packaged set and now they were going to be parents-

Asuma pulled his cock free with a confident sort of ease. All thoughts of Kurenai and the baby flew from his _very_ compromised mind. Heat pooled in Kakashi’s lower stomach. One firm stroke from base to tip had his toes curling inside his sandals. Just the right amount of pressure and a press of thumb at his slit. That's all it took to make him putty in Asuma's hands.

Kakashi barely managed to bite back a groan.  Well damn, the man knew what he was doing.   
  
Never one to be outdone, Kakashi cupped his gloved hand over the growing tightness in his friend’s pants. Heat radiated through the layers of clothes separating his fingers from Asuma’s bare skin. Splayed fingers barely contained the impressive bulge. Not for the first time, Kakashi caught himself thinking Kurenai was a very lucky woman. 

That was the alcohol talking. It has to be. Kakashi blamed this entire, surreal situation on them both being shit-faced plastered. Why else would they be sequestered away in a broom closet like two horny teenagers?

A small voice in the back of his mind reminded Kakashi this was a terrible idea. He would regret it in the morning when he was nursing a hangover. The steady pump of Asuma’s fist around his cock begged to differ.    
  
What was one more misgiving piled upon a life already full of them?   
  
Kakashi took small pleasures where he found them. 

He couldn’t get Asuma’s pants or briefs down fast enough. His friend’s cock was hot and heavy as he closed his fingers around the shaft. Pre-cum already wept from the head. Kakashi used it to slick his hand’s slide. That olive skin contrasted so nicely against his own. 

Kakashi’s back hit the wall, the other jounin’s massive frame completely boxing him in. No shinobi with a healthy sense of paranoid self-preservation liked to be pinned, but there was something sinfully appealing about the effortless way Asuma commanded their small space they occupied. 

No words were exchanged as they worked each other over -only heavy breathing and the occasional, stifled groan. 

Asuma’s head dripped, and split second later, warm lips traced the shell of his ear. His head tilted to the side to allow better access. Teeth nipped at his helix. A hot, wet tongue laved over the lobe until a shiver rolled down Kakashi’s spine. 

It was just the extra bit of stimulation he needed. The heat in his gut expanded, burning through his body like an out of control inferno. Kakashi groaned and gasped behind his mask. His hips buckled forward, forcefully fucking his cock through Asuma’s grip as his orgasm rolled through him. 

Asuma stiffened against him, his entire body going rigid as he found his own release. Kakashi stroked him through it, thoroughly enjoying in every shudder and sigh.    
  
His friend slouched against Kakashi’s shoulder, his weight heavy but welcomed. They were both left boneless and satisfied -the buzz of alcohol still hazing their minds.    
  
Kakashi pressed his lips to Asuma’s pulse point, savoring the rapid, steady beat that lay beneath. For a few wonderful minutes, they simply basked in the afterglow -all thoughts of consequences and guilt pushed aside- and it was perfect. 

But this was all they could have, all there would ever be. 

Just a brief instance of stolen intimacy.   
  
A fleeting moment. 


End file.
